Saishu and Saya: Blooming Rivals
Guest_oOFuyuOo: -Nothing pure rests behind the eyes of a damaged child, it was apparent on the empty facial expression on Saishu’s face. Her eyes seemed to be lifeless, unblinking and almost in a daze. With blood red snapdragon fields lining the pathway towards the village she would soon call home, all she had to remember her past with was the two Yo-Yos she clutched so dearly in her hands. One Yo-Yo had the string wrapped around her finger, as if prepared to wing or defend against an attack. The other in the same position though with the string being slightly looser. The sun seemed to beat down on the harshly paved roads of the village she casually walked into. The paper and cotton like clouds seemed to lazily float and glide over head, not even paying any mind to block the sun. The skin was an average blue. Nothing out of the ordinary. The breeze was soft and kind to the small childs sweating skin, cooling her with every step she took against it. Her lilac hair with a couple of lavender streaks hung down to her hips with the top part of it tied in a sloppy bun. The bun was rather loose and was swung around by the changing directions of the friendly breeze. This girl however, had unique eyes. Bright yellow and seemingly glowing. They were surely a sore thumb in a crowd. The child stood about an inch under the 4 foot mark, her face giving off the young 6 year old vibe. Though her body was that of a full grown woman with full breasts and hips. Her skin was lightly sunbathed which didn't quite go too well with her hair and eyes. She wore a grey wrap that covered her elbows in sleeves, her breasts with a V neck along with her hips and core. Under her breasts, she had a black rope that was tied somewhat tightly with a neat and innocent looking bow in the middle. The shirt almost completely covered her shorts that were the same color of the rope, charcoal black. They did express the sides of her hips in a rather mature manor for her age. Her thighs were large as well. As she walked into the village, the huts seemed to almost flow together. The opening to the village had a large sign that seemed to stand over 9 feet tall, towering over the small child. Her facial expression didn’t change. Her facial expression was an emotionless mask that was obvious. It was a bit too obvious as if she was hiding something or was afraid to show her true colors. Didn’t matter much anyways. While wandering into the village. Seeing hut after hut after hut, she finally found a small little alley that would be good enough for the night. While venturing into the little Alley, she got the hunch that she wasn’t alone. The pavement of the alley was damp and cold. It felt as if the sun couldn’t reach this area of the village. It was obvious to the child that it wasn’t safe, though he felt as if she had no option but to press on.- Guest_vanitaskiba: It was yet another rough day in The Valley of Snapdragons. It was about mid afternoon, soon it would become dusk, and surely night would follow. A girl sat in an dead end alleyway with her back pressed firmly against the wall and nothing but the stone ground supporting where she sat. It was uncomfortable, but that is all she had. Saya never had friends, she needed to steal to survive, how was it possible to make friends when you stole from them. In fact this wasn't even her real home. The mysterious girl just appeared here one day from the direction of Sunagakure.. And by stealing, is how she survived. The common villagers noticed how things started to come up missing after the mysterious girl arrived, but they took no action against it. Some would spot the girl sleeping on the streets, or eating some food that was surely stolen, but none offered to take her in. Kids where told by their parents to stay away as she would be a bad influence. Saya could have cared less..She learned to love and care for only herself. A sigh escaped from her gentle lips as her green hues locked onto the only enterance of the alley. Saya was also a girl around the age of six, four feet as well, and a little under one hundred pounds. Of course she wasn't as developed body wise, but she did have a nice headful of sandy hair that stopped at about her stomach and pale skin. For attire she had a black jacket with a matching shirt underneath, beige pants with a black pocketed belt on top, black knee high socks and lastly beige boots. Other little things she wore was a black headband, a red ribbon on her left arm, a white wristband on her right, and a small strange gourd on her hip. That was about it. Then Saya noticed a shadow flickered in the enterance of the alley just as it seemed as she was about to fade into sleep. The girl lifted her head properly in order to see what was before her. Another person? But who? Everyone paid her no attention and vice versa. The alleyway that the 'new' girl had stumbled into was slightly fixed up if she took the time to look around. A pile in one corner could get pointed out as a bed, hints of left over food could be found here and there, a few loose change and the rest where other random items or trash laying on the ground. "......." Silence stuck with Saya, the only sound being the footsteps of the other. Did she come into the alley to steal from her? Saya didn't like this idea not one bit..Her eyes narrowed..Her arms crossed over her chest, and with that she stood to her feed. She didn't speak-- not once-- she simply stood there and stared at the girl. How would the other defend herself? Guest_oOFuyuOo: -At the sound of stumbling trash and crashing of empty cans, the Yo-Yo in her right hand fell with the string attached to her pinky finger tied in a loose hoop. Before the Yo-Yo could hit the ground, her wrist began to flick upwards and then back. Continuing this motion, it sent the Yo-Yo into a propeller type motion. The string and Yo-Yo blurred due to the speed of its rotation. Her right foot slipped back a little with her eyes narrowing. Her left foot remaining in front as she put most of her pressure on it. With a can calling next to her on the right side, her right Yo-Yo picked up the propeller motion as well. Just barely nicking the can before sending it flying and denting it horribly. With this, she spoke up with a fake confidence that she only called upon in moments like this- “Show yourself if you mean harm! I only wish to rest the night. That’s all!” -Her voice cracked a few times with a nervous sweat dripping down her forehead. Her right leg came back up to a normal stance though the Yo-Yos were still in motion. They were slightly angled in front of her as if giving the shape of an arrow which left her back open for attack or a perfect chance for the small girl to flee. As in waiting for a response, she stayed still. Her eyes darting around from side to side though her vision impairment made everything much more difficult to see. In order to hide her disadvantage, for years she had been relying on her other senses to guide her. Walking barefoot wasn’t just a fashion statement. It was part of her way of hiding the fact that she could only see outlines and shadows of people and objects. With night creeping closer and closer, she had a huge hunch that she wouldn’t be able to use her eyes at all if a battle was about to go down. If a battle broke out, she had a feeling it wasn’t going to be exactly fair nor easy. With this running through her mind, she was also thinking of the different type of fighting styles her opponent could use or the most likely approach. No matter what move happened next, she had a plan, like she was always three steps ahead.- Guest_vanitaskiba: Saya remained silent despite the fact the other had spoken a few times. The figure took a single step closer to Saishu and looked over her from where she stood. Her green hues took in her figure, her hair, face, attire, body, and whatever else. "......." After she was done with that hues then trailed off to stare at the ground. Suddenly a sound could be heard.. the very faint sound of sand rushing to the ground. Her gourd had melted into a lump of sand on the floor below. 'She just wants to rest for the night.' Everything Saishu said fell on deaf ears. Saya didn't feel pity, she wasn't caring or fond of the other female. She didn't feel that way to anyone. "The sand.." Finally she had spoken, her voice more of a whisper. "The sand is all I have at my side! No! Get out!" Her personality had changed completely. From a whipser to a complete yell, it was as if the girl was insane. But the yelling seem like it had something to do with the sand. The sand itself rised into the air, from the heap on the ground, then headed toward Saishu's ankles. Saya knew no official jutsu, but she still could make the sand move how she wanted to. If the sand would actually reach Saishu, then it would wrap around her feet as intended, rooting her to the ground then Saya could proceed with her next move Guest_oOFuyuOo: -With the slither and rushing of sand, she couldn’t feel it nor see it. All she could do was hear it. With each grain of loosely packed sand rubbing and rolling against the concrete and empty tin cans, it was tricky to pinpoint where it was coming from. All she knew was that it was heading towards her legs. With the final decision made, she could tell what her opponents attack style was. Saishu made the bold choice to close her eyes, already seeing how far away her opponent was. Remaining calm in this situation, it was much like a game she used to play with her Grandmother. The game was based off strategy. Now, it was time to take action. Saishu quickly increased her wrist movement for now there was a fan like whooshing sound being made. With this, it did act such as a fan. The Yo-Yo heads did not touch the ground though they were pretty close. Saishu couldn’t effort to make any mistakes if she wanted to save her feet. As each grain of sand hit, it would fly off in the opposite direction. Once the clanging and smacking of sand against the wall had stopped, she could not figure out that the used only had a limited amount to use. It was a rather small amount but it was enough to do some real damage. Ignoring the insanity screaming from the opponents voice. Now it was her move. With the sand flying away from her, she quickly bent her legs and took about 3 feet of air. It gave her enough to end the rotation of one Yo-Yo for the other to change mid rotation. With the Yo-Yo in her right hand now half way done with hits circle, Saishu was able to flick her wrist forwards as a way to send it forwards in a bit of a elongated crescent moon shape. If she didn't miss, the attack would hit her opponent's cheek with enough force to crack or chip a tooth. If she missed, it wouldn’t be too much of a loss for the Yo-Yo would just retract back to her before she landed- Guest_vanitaskiba: "Grrr.." Saya had growled after seeing her sand redirected into the wall. Saishu however was coming with a counter attack. The young girl dashed backwards, but forgot that her alley was a dead end. Three walls and an enterance. Saya's back slammed against the wall furthest in the back due to the dash in the first place, nearly taking her breath away. She gasped-- She had to hit the wall pretty hard. But it was all to avoid the attack by Saishu, the head of the yo-yo just barely scraped the tip of her nose which made it feel like a bee sting. Saya's sand fell to the ground, lifeless. ".........." The young child took a single step forward after she was able to pull herself from the back wall. Silence filled the air once more and her green hues trailed off to the side yet again. The sand slowly crawled back to Saya's side and gathered. It became a gourd once more. After that was done she turned her back towards Saishu and laid on her bed, her back in quite pain, and her facial expression quite lifeless. Guest_oOFuyuOo: -While landing in a crouched position, she held both Yo-Yos tightly before standing. Finally opening her eyes once again to see her surroundings, she could not hear nor see any sand. With the opponent moving away, it seemed as if she had one. Though, it seemed as if she was a tad too aggressive. She used her fingers to feel around the Yo-Yo she flung at her opponent and felt something soft, though it was rather small. It seemed as if the Yo-Yo had just barely scraped the figures skin, taking the just a pinch with it. A heavy sigh escaped from her while she stayed standing.- “My name is Saishu Sabaku by the way. It seems as if you are alone too. I could lend you a hand for I sense we are in the same situation.” -Saishu spoke softly and tenderly, feeling as if she had already caused enough damage by just being here. Let alone getting into a fight with someone who needed help and in the same situation. With her eyes opened, they rarely blinked. Saishu wasn’t expecting a response, and if a response at all it wouldn’t be a positive one. Making her way to her right, she put her back against the right wall of the Alley way before sliding down into a sitting position. She hugged her knees close to her chest and her fleshy cheek resting upon them. Her hair falling forwards, her eyes still giving a glow even though it was nearly night as the sun had got to sleep with the moon just awakening and bathing all impurities with encouragement. It seemed as if tonight wouldn't be pleasant. Not that the rest of the day hadn't been any better.-